A syringe with a needle is commonly used to inject e.g. a medicament into a patient. Users of such syringes may need to practice injecting a medicament. In other situations a user may require to demonstrate an injection device comprising a needle. A dummy or training pad specifically designed for such purposes may be injected in such cases.
US2012/301857 discloses an injection training dummy, including a) a three-dimensional shell member which can be penetrated by an injection needle, and b) a closure member detachably interconnected with the shell member, wherein c) the shell member and the closure member constitute a chamber into which liquid can be injected through the injection needle, and d) the shell member and the closure member are designed such that they do not absorb the liquid. The closure member is flat and round, and is embraced by a lip of the shell member. To empty the chamber from liquid, the injection training dummy has to be turned over and the closure member has to be removed. Thus, the emptying of the injection training dummy may be messy and the liquid may be easily spilled. In practice, an absorbing material such as cotton is placed in the chamber to soak up the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,451 discloses an injection training pad that allows a user to practice intradermal, subcutaneous and intramuscular injections all on the same device. The injection training pad includes a container having an open top and a closed bottom. A lid having a hole removably engages the open top of the container. The pad also includes a retaining member having a base with at least one leg. At least a portion of the retaining member is disposed within the container. A cap having a flange is positioned between the retaining member and the lid, and a cushion is positioned between the retaining member and the cap. The cushion is arranged to soak up liquid. Excess liquid is collected in the container. Since three different types of injections may be practised on the injection training pad, the design of the injection training pad is complicated.